


骨骸与玫瑰

by Abyuanss



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, R18g, 活体组装, 疼痛预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 在Vergil的肚腹深处有一朵玫瑰。





	骨骸与玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很疼很疼预警

    Vergil是被Dante拖回来的。

    字面意义上的“拖”——身上的大衣被划得残破不堪，勉强裹住变形的鲜血淋漓的皮肉，偶尔还能看见再深一点的白骨。那看起来简直没有什么人型轮廓的躯体上，数不清的赤红色的魔力剑刃深深嵌进血肉，如果没有搞错的话，绝大部分都是关节所在。Nero狐疑地看着一站一躺的这两位，不知道这又是什么旧怨难解还是奇怪的情趣play。年长的恶魔猎人没有解释，只是丢开沾满灰尘和血迹的衣角拍拍手，漫不经心地耸耸肩。“没什么，只不过你老爹又失控了。”他轻描淡写地说。Nero摇摇头，担忧地看着地上血肉模糊的一团，它看起来毫无生机：“好吧，你说我帮不上忙……不过如果有需要的话还是可以叫我。”Dante笑嘻嘻地应许，看着年轻人五步一回头地离开，临走还轻手轻脚地关好门。

    “体贴的小孩。”Dante感慨，唇角的笑意没有那么明显了。Vergil依然一动不动，Dante再次扯起他的衣角，把他拖到客厅沙发前的空地上去，血迹就一路从门外铺展过来。Dante对着它毫无悔意地挑挑眉，然后回到他老哥身边，一屁股坐在他身下蔓延出的血潭里。“好吧。现在让我来解决一下你的问题。”

    他相当粗暴地扯着Vergil的头发把他的脸转了过来。那双瞳色稍浅的灰绿眼眸空洞地半睁着，瞳孔没有聚焦，像是某种冰冷的无机质。Dante不知道他是否恢复了些许神智，Vergil每次失控都会耗到他魔力枯竭，而Dante每次为了阻止他无休无止地搞破坏，不得不把他钉成一个动弹不得的扭曲标本，这更会使他元气大伤。总之不管是不是出于自愿，Dante实在是对这个事件兴奋不起来——某种意义上也是因为他接下来的工作，他必须把被Vergil再拼回去，像是拼什么真实难度的等身模型，大半过程还不能享受逗弄没法还手的老哥的乐趣。“啊——这比下魔界可怕多了。”Dante长叹一声，伸手摸上兄长被鲜血染透的银发。“谢天谢地，至少这次不用给你重做头骨……天知道我最近的搜索历史经历了什么。”他嘟囔着，顺着颅骨的弧度摸上颈椎。

    一节，两节。第三节被一支Lucifer卡得错位了，他用空出来的另一只手固定住前两节，收回剑刃的同时把第三节扳正回来，骨骼之间发出清脆的咔哒一声——当然包裹在血肉里声音效果还是差了一些，不过Dante反倒觉得这样更悦耳。第四节稍作调整和第三节对上之后，Dante才发现它的大小有些不对，于是他把它从周围模糊的血肉里挖出来仔细端详，发现它缺了一个小角，他叹口气，调动自己身体里为数不多的魔力修补好。第五节似乎不见了，Dante把手指戳进周围的血肉试图寻找。说起来他总觉得这种触感好过指腹接触粘膜——呃，不是说这个的时候。他摸来摸去，总也不见它的痕迹，不过他突然想起自己的大衣口袋里还带回几块掉落出来的残骨，他把这些小碎块在手边整整齐齐码出一行，然后找到了半块看起来有点像第五颈椎的小骨头。他又叹了口气。“你这次醒来可得好好感谢我。”他自言自语，伸手收回骨头大概已经完全粉碎的区域里的几根剑刃补充自己的魔力，然后把第五节按回去——咔哒。第六节和第七节幸运地完好无损，他松了口气，把它们和前面的几节拼在一起。

    下面的胸椎和腰椎才是重灾区。Dante手边有一条小小的椎骨链，五节长，他把Vergil腰背软塌塌地粘连的血肉翻开才看出，这大概是一节腰椎和四节胸椎。上面的几节胸椎也错位的错位、缺损的缺损，他伸手在触感美妙的肌肉间捋了一把，姑且把这些残破的小骨块顺成一条。插在骨缝间的Lucifer剑刃被拔出来的时候在血肉间发出不大美妙的摩擦声，不过咔哒咔哒连响的声音还是很让人舒爽的，下次应该记得把这段录下来，他想，Vergil说不定也喜欢。他回想着椎骨的形状一点一点重建，然后发现加上他手边这一段还是缺了一节。“这是最麻烦的。”Dante叹息，“我大概知道我那一枪打碎的是什么了。这可有点吃亏，虽然当时爽了一发，可是这声音又录不下来……唉。”他嘟囔着，遗憾地握住手掌上空逐渐显出形状的、全部由魔力构建出的洁白椎骨，它马上被他手上的血迹染红了，然后又被填到更加血肉模糊的一团里去。咔嗒，形状大小刚刚好。然后接上的是掉出来的那一小段椎骨，Dante安装它之前先拎起它晃了晃，小家伙恩将仇报地往他脸上甩了几个血点。他哼笑，报复性地把它狠狠按进去，然后又唉声叹气地把它从血肉深处挖出来。“得了，我还是提醒自己下次不要自找麻烦。我早该提醒自己了。”

    修补过多少有些残缺的腰椎之后，Dante接上几乎完好无损的尾椎。它们仅仅是被赤红的剑刃分割开来，又得到了很好的保护——在两瓣饱满的臀肉之间，色情的堡垒，他老哥肌肉紧实的腰确实有着令人发狂的优美线条，可是也过于细瘦，以至于他每次砍到那里时都忍不住在脑内幻想，剑刃再切进一点，Vergil就会因为忽然失去支撑而突兀地歪倒下去，像被飓风拦腰折断的茫然无措的树。他还是好心地检查了一遍，结果到了该把血肉粘回去的时候他又开始后悔自己彼一时的善心大发。他的魔力真的见了底，他想了想，把罪恶的手伸向他老哥的手臂，“来，老哥——我知道你会理解的。”Dante自言自语，Vergil依然没有动静。于是他擅自把这当作是默许，伸手握住他肘部的两侧，用的力道并不比掰断一根薯条大多少。

    一声干净利落的断裂声，但是用力方向有点问题，骨头尖利的断面突兀地刺出血肉，带出一小股有气无力地喷涌而出的血流。不过Dante也因此得到了五支剑的魔力——他在失控的恶魔身周像行星围着它的恒星耐心地、没完没了地周旋，把Lucifer的剑刃一根根钉进恶魔的关节，刺穿韧带，卡进骨缝，直到他们开始让恶魔在动作间发出疼痛的怒吼。五支剑不是什么好兆头，Dante说不清是Vergil失控的状况更糟糕了还是恶魔的疼痛阈值变高了，他其实已经开始思考下一次自己会怎么被撕碎。

    他用那不祥的五支剑的魔力把Vergil背上的肌肉贴回他的脊骨，内心倒是很平静。那些软绵绵的肉其实比骨头要难缠得多，Dante只能保证它们大概在原位附近，这也并没有解决Vergil在恢复期时身上总带着巨大的盘旋虬结的疤痕。这时候同样因为魔力枯竭而虚弱不堪的半魔双子会肩并肩坐在事务所的小破沙发上，靠膝盖顶膝盖争抢地盘来维持他们愚蠢的、幼稚的、没有尽头的争斗——这是Nero的评价。Dante想着这些杂七杂八忍不住发笑，这很好地平息了他和这堆该死的肉块搏斗时的暴躁。皮肉在被组装好的脊椎附近被草草粘在一起，笔直的椎骨更衬得这条巨大的伤疤歪歪扭扭丑得可怕，Dante不管不顾地吹声口哨往下进行，他站起来，稍微温柔了一点地把Vergil翻成正面朝上——说是温柔也只是相对而言，刚刚被他掰断的Vergil的臂骨差点捅回Vergil的肾脏，尽管Dante及时刹车，骨尖还是不服输地向外捅出一截，断面耀武扬威地闪着白森森的光，像Vergil从不留情面的爱刀。

    Dante这一次是真的足够小心翼翼地让他哥继续背面安全着陆，终于完成之后他松了口气，低骂一声站起身，结果差点被晕眩当头一棒敲得躺回他老哥的身上去。该死的、他不适应也不知道为什么要适应的魔力枯竭，他望着天花板，数着视网膜上活蹦乱跳的黑点，感觉好了一点的时候低下头，正撞上Vergil已经聚焦的望过来的双眼。“嗨Vergil。”Dante很没有诚意地扯扯嘴角，“欢迎回来。”他不抱希望地问候，不确定Vergil是否已经恢复神志。那对眼眸中没有一点波澜，Dante露出一副果然如此的表情，坐下来开始给他老哥装肋骨。肋骨还要麻烦，有些断裂后会捅进内脏，而修复内脏更是一笔不小的魔力支出。Dante头晕眼花地玩着断骨连连看，装到左数第三根肋骨的时候，Vergil的声音突然响起来。

    "那孩子，Nero……他知道？"Vergil的声音像日出时快要散尽的薄雾。Dante把完整的第三根肋骨接好，开始拼接第四根。"他可不止‘知道’，Vergil。那孩子是我们中最聪明的，他‘什么都知道’。倒是你是个不出人意料的笨蛋。"他没好气地唠唠叨叨一大串，然后听到Vergil气若游丝的一声冷笑。"得了，得了，我也是个笨蛋，毕竟我们是双胞胎。"Dante自暴自弃地摇摇头，唇角却有了点真实的笑意。他把手伸进Vergil的腹腔，试图寻找消失不见的半根第六根肋骨。Vergil的肺被他顶来顶去，发出几声奇怪的气音。

    "虽然……我们是……双胞胎，但是笨蛋……只有你一个。"躺着的Vergil坚持不懈地努力发声。Dante被他气笑，突然眼珠一转，还没拿出来的手恶意地捏捏手里不知是胃囊还是肝脏的一团。"首先，虽然但是不是这么用的。其次，你喘得好像被我搞得正爽一样，老哥。不如我们趁机试一试？我早就说我更喜欢直接摸上肉质的感觉。"他说着悄悄捏住Vergil被插进两刀的肺，看着Vergil准备说话也做好了准备捏。"我不信……你还有力气……硬起来……松手，混蛋。"果不其然Vergil露出怒色，看起来好像下一秒就要拼死凝出一支幻影剑钉穿倒霉弟弟的喉咙，所以Dante又捏了两下才放手。手感绝佳是真的，他发誓。"不过有一点你完全不对，"他眉飞色舞地说，拍拍左侧装好的一排肋骨。"虽然我再射精可能会晕死，但是我早在你刚被拖回来的时候就硬了，老哥。还有，这才是正确的虽然但是用法。"

    Vergil懒得搭理他，闭上眼睛闭目养神，以他现在的身体状况能说这么几句已经很不容易了。Dante憋笑，手上的动作开始放飞，一会顺着肋骨摩挲，一会在有些移位的脏器里摸来摸去，在Vergil终于不耐烦地掀起眼皮瞪他的时候一脸无辜地举起手里指甲盖大小一片碎骨。右边的肋骨才装好三根，用时已经快比之前所有工作加起来都长。Vergil终于忍无可忍。"先接手臂。"他发号施令，"还有你的手再伸下去就撞歪脊椎了。"Dante摊摊手，伸手端起他断裂的手臂，一边嘶嘶地抽着冷气，一边把那截凸出来的骨刺扳回皮肉。"少装模作样，我还没什么感觉。"他老哥哼笑，Dante抬头看他，浑然不觉自己也笑得傻兮兮。"等你的疼痛感觉恢复了我再嘲笑你。"他装作没好气地说，托着Vergil的手，看着他艰难地在自己掌心里活动手指，被刀柄摩擦出的厚茧在他的掌纹上摩擦，带起一阵迟钝的痒意。然后它毫不迟疑地离开，Dante有些遗憾地用指尖压压掌心，看着它干净利落地埋进Vergil自己还敞着小半的腹腔。

    Vergil排除了干扰一寸一寸地探索自己的体内的时候，Dante开始帮他拔出他身上依然数量可观的Lucifer，把被暴力扭曲的躯体摆回原形。现在Vergil看起来终于有一个人形的轮廓了。在Vergil给自己装上第五根肋骨的时候，他的痛感回来了。皮肉被切开、骨骼被折断、关节被楔进烙铁、内脏在暴力下瑟瑟发抖。破败，残缺，血液喷涌好像没有尽头。每一寸，身体的每一寸，呼啸而过的疼痛像雪崩，像海啸，他的每一根神经咆哮着过载，他在暴风眼中心和死亡扭打，死亡冷笑着把他踢回他的世界，疼痛，疼痛，疼痛，站立是疼痛，行走是疼痛，战斗是疼痛，呼吸都是疼痛。Vergil不受控制地粗喘着，哀鸣在喉咙里盘旋，Dante不得不靠全身来压制他疯狂的痉挛，他全身的骨骼都抖得吱嘎作响，好像要把整个刚拼起来的身体都抖散了。Dante只是沉默，全身都在紧绷绷地较劲，像一个禁锢，像一个壁垒，一个扭曲的拥抱。

    然后不知道过了多久，Vergil艰难地抓住了自己身体的控制权，逐渐开始隐忍地颤抖。Dante努力平复自己的呼吸，发觉自己的耳朵下面是他的心脏，带着被穿透过的痕迹，那些他以为是自己的令人心惊胆战的狂乱心跳原来属于Vergil。他看着Vergil，对方也在望着他，瞳孔因为剧烈的疼痛放大，让他不合时宜地想起性高潮。“至少这次进度快了一点。”Dante干巴巴的地说，Vergil没什么力度的瞪他。“继续。”他的嗓音嘶哑得可怕，Dante抓抓头发，看着Vergil自己先把还颤抖着的苍白手指伸回他的肋骨之间。

    他干净利落地接好Vergil的腿骨。Vergil的两条腿修长而有力，无论从哪个方面来看都是绝好的凶器。动作之间，Vergil时而会因过分的疼痛而发出一声沉闷的呻吟。“说起来，你真的不想试试让我给你口交一发？至少能分散一下注意力吧。”Dante有些迷恋地看着它们，收回手的时候用手指沿着Vergil腿侧的肌肉曲线一路划上来。“你倒是精力充沛。”Vergil冰冷地嘲弄，声音几近轻不可闻，双眼疲惫地闭上又睁开，Dante坐回去，和他一起搞定最后一根肋骨。接上去的时候，Vergil的眉心皱得更紧，片刻又松开一点来。“哦，Vergil，你在床上可不是这么说的，”Dante调笑，Vergil暂时还不知道这个，他想，之后他会领着Vergil了解这些乱七八糟的东西的。“而且你其实不用亲自动手，我自己也会把你装好的。”

    他老哥的眼神像利刃一样投过来。Dante回以一个多少有点挑衅的微笑，用手指小心翼翼地拨动着移位的内脏。Vergil啪地合上眼皮，因为又一次过载的痛苦而眉头紧皱，没来得及说出来的话被咽回肚子。Dante的指尖忽然碰到了什么东西，他轻咦一声，用手指夹住它，小心翼翼地抽了出来。他睁大眼睛，随即笑了起来，这一次格外柔和。转过头时，Vergil刚刚好睁开眼投来疑惑的目光，他就把手里的东西展示给他。

    一朵玫瑰。Lucifer的副产品，美丽而致命的武器。不知什么时候Dante投出了它，它阴差阳错地深深刺进恶魔的腹腔，优雅地绽放的花冠一定曾让恶魔痛苦不堪，无数次想用利爪破开肚腹拔除这根妖艳的毒刺。等到Vergil回来，它就被内脏包裹住，安静地藏了起来。Dante看着Vergil，Vergil目不转睛地盯着那朵花，眼神深处有一点虚弱的笑意。“我们应该谢谢它，”Dante说，凑近一点好让Vergil的注意转回自己身上。Vergil伸出手，他刚好把玫瑰递上去，看Vergil苍白的嘴唇张开，咬下柔软的鲜红花瓣，又被花茎上的小刺划开一点细小的伤口。Vergil做完这一切就疲惫地合上眼皮，苍白的手落回身侧，像垂死的维纳斯。Dante凑上去，在他唇角轻轻印下一个吻。这份小礼物，这个小小的意外惊喜，它的魔力大概会让Vergil好受一些。Dante替他最后合拢腹腔，在Vergil身边躺下来，轻车熟路地摸上刚刚诞生的那条巨大的疤痕。他爱这个。

    “你怎么也躺下来了。”他哥哥依然双眼紧闭地责备，语气里带着笑意。Dante不想开口，身体在被冰冷又坚硬的地板支撑起的刹那，疲惫突袭了他。但是他依然恋恋不舍地用指尖摩梭着Vergil身体上那几道不和谐的突起。Vergil于是也不再说话，半魔双子像回到母亲的子宫里一样，世界被隔绝，他们安静地数着身边的呼吸和心跳。

    “恢复得怎么样？”过了很久，很久很久，Dante问。

    “差一点。”Vergil眼皮都没掀一下，伸手把弟弟试图捣乱的手拂开。皮肤上的感觉空了片刻，那只手就又回到他肚腹上的伤痕那里去。

    “那就再躺一会吧。”Dante回答。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 本来还想写接以巴……蛋坐在哥哥身后，耐心地一节一节地把长长的以巴还原，因为以巴是独立的一条没有什么参照所以极其难固定，有的时候拼起来的骨节又会散开，蛋就再把它扶正。某种意义上有点像给哥哥扎辫子（咦）


End file.
